Jasmine
Jasmine, labeled The Australian Outback Girl,''' '''is a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, competing on Team Kinosewak. She was voiced by Katie Bergin. Biography The Australian Outback girl. Jasmine is a born survivalist who can make even the oddest scraps useful, can find water in unlikely places, and make shelter at a moments notice. If you're on her team, you WILL live through the night! She tells it like it is and has no problem giving orders, although her outback lingo often cause much confusion. She is intimidating due to her lack of social grace and bluntness but is actually quite sweet and loyal. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and can be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. She has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. According to Jasmine herself, people are intimidated by her for both her bossiness and her height. She does not take pride in her stature and attitude, constantly worrying about how she comes across to others. Her ability to make friends has also been hindered by this. As displayed in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine will not place the prize money over her closest relationships even if she has been angered by them. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team? Jasmine sits behind Amy, whom looks very mad when she sees Jasmine. When the plane crashes, Jasmine's parachute functions properly. She manages to catch Shawn and Leonard when their parachute doesn't work. Jasmine is placed on Team Kinosewak. At the first challenge, When Jasmine was giving orders, Rodney falls in love with her and tries to kiss her. She, however, does not like him back and rejects him. Everyone followed her instructions, and managed to be save for the elimination ceremony. Info *Personality: Sweet, nice, generous, kindhearted *Appearance: Tall, slender, brown skin, black hair, belly button showing, olive green vest, shorts, and hat, olive green and grey boots Gallery U.png|Jasmine talking about Shawn GOODMORNINGSAMEY.png|Jasmine with Samey JASMINEANDAMYINTHECABINS.png|Jasmine with Amy Episode2.png Sameyjasmineshawn.png|Samey, Jasmine and Shawn Move peasants the queen of everything's here.jpg 123.png|Jasmine's confessional. 22.png 5.png 222.png Hh.png|Rodney in Love with Jasmine ללא שם.png U7.png|Rodney Trying To Kiss Jasmine Tumblr n74h7bKP9v1qkjcl1o1 1280.png|Jasmine and Shawn gazing into each other's eyes. J.png Lllll.png|Rodney Catches Jasmine Mm.png Pp.png Gg.png 222222.png Gggg.png Mmm.png|Jasmine Catching Shawn and Leonard JasmineShawnFriends.png|Jasmine and Shawn JasminesavesSamey.png Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png Ol.png Mmmmm.png M.png L.png Jmkmm.png Jmk.png Ggg.png Fgb.png|Rodney fall in love Jasmine again Fcc.png F.png .,,..png Vvvvvvvvvv.png Zfvd.png Vvb vb.png VGVVF.png Srfgfdf.png Srfdesdf.png Shf.png SgfazfaFv.png Rwfc.png RwAF.png HFHF.png Ghtd.png Gggggggggggggg.png GFFFFFFFFFFF.png Gfdsggs.png GDFHDS.png Fsgzfgg.png Fhbn.png Fggggggd.png Fffffffffffff.png Fff.png Fegs.png Fdsdsfd.png EQ.png Edasf.png Dsfgs.png Dhgx.png Dfsfdsfa.png DDJ.png AsFDasdfc.png Afggfreg.png Awfe.png Czc.png Gggggggggggggg.png|Jasmine Samey and Scarlett just got zapped Jashawnkiss.png|Jasmine and Shawn First Kiss Jasmine FreshTV Official.png Jasmineincannonofshame.png Owen.png Tumblr n7pahxYYis1tf1tk0o3 500.jpg 185px-Awfe.png Owen.png Shwanandjasmine.png Jasmineincannonofshame.png Tumblr n7pahxYYis1tf1tk0o3 500.jpg JasmineProfile.jpg|Jasmine's concept design Total-drama-pahkitew-island-character-rotations-jasmine-sm.png|Jasmine's rotations Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Merge Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Mentors